Lust and Love In The Office
by InuYashaFan1997
Summary: Kagome works for Inuyasha at Takashi Inc. What happens when he calls her into his office? One-shot lemon. Its my first som please no bad reviwes.


_**Author's Note!**_

_**I would just like to say I'm so sorry for not updating my stories DX I will continue Falling For The School's Bad Boy/Troublemaker. It will be turing into rated M so sorry about that but I will be deleting Inuyasha Movie Five. I just thought It wasn't so great and I kind of lost inspiration in it. Again I want to apologize for not updating there's just a lot of drama going on and plus school so I'm stressing a bit out, but to make it up to you guys I made this one-shot story its my very first lemon so I'm sorry if its not so great but I hope you still like it. **_

**Warning: This story contains a lemon if you are under age stop reading or if you don't like lemons skip this story.**

**Anyway on with..**

**Love and Lust In The Office **

It was just another day in the office at Takashi Inc. Kagome was just finishing up for the day. She couldn't wait to go back home and just relax. It's been a hard week for Kagome her boss Inuyasha, the president of Takashi Inc, was making her work her ass off all week long. Kagome had to admit though he was a jerk most of the time but he was sexy. With his silver hair, his cute little dog ears on his head, those striking golden eyes, that damn smirk that always made her blush. Kagome shook her head she had to get her mind off of that.

Kagome was getting ready to go home when Yuri, Inuyasha's assistant, came up to her.

"Miss Kagome, Inuyasha wants to see you right away," Yuri said

"What? Now?," Kagome groaned. She really didn't want to see Inuyasha right now.

"Yes right now. Sorry Miss Kagome," Yuri said

"Its ok. I'm going," Kagome sighed. She started walking to Inuyasha's office.

When Kagome got there she knocked on the door.

"Yes who is it?" Inuyasha said

"You know who it is. Its Kagome," she said rolling her eyes

Inuyasha smirked. "You may come in Kagome"

Kagome sighed and opened the door to his office which was huge. Then she closed the door and stood there.

When Inuyasha saw what she had on he liked that he started casual Friday's. Kagome had on a red blouse with two of the top buttons undone, It hugged her curves and showed all of her chest and a bit of breast. She also had on a pencil skirt that was black and went to her mid thigh. It hugged her hips and showed off her long silky legs that were just begging to be touched. She also had on red strap heels that were 3 inches long. Her beautiful black raven hair was in long lose curls and she wore very light make up.

Inuyasha started to get hard. He kept looking at her breast. Her could only imagine what it was like to hold those breast. They must have been perfect, round and soft. Now he imaging her lying across his desk naked for his eyes only. He wanted to be inside of her, fucking her till dawn, making her scream his name in pleasure. Inuyasha stared to get more hard. He snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome asked "Mr. Takashi? You ok sir?"

"Huh? Oh yes I'm quiet alright Kagome" Inuyasha said. Then he stood up and started walking over to Kagome.

Kagome blushed at what he was wearing. He was wearing a thin red muscle shirt showing his muscles and abs. He had dark blue jeans. Red converse, his beautiful silver hair and his cute little dog ears on the top his head really added to his appearance.

Kagome was now leaning against the wall. Inuyasha was only centimeters from her lips. He then nibbled and licked her earlobe. Shivers of pleasure went through Kagome. She also moaned a bit.

Inuyasha smirked and whispered huskily in her ear, "Kagome damn do you know how hard you make me? I want to be inside you so fucking badly" Kagome moaned a bit by his comment. The she got a wicked idea in her little mind. She moved so that Inuyasha was leaning against the wall.

"K-Kagome what are y-ah!" Inuyasha started to ask when Kagome started rubbing his cock through his pants. Kagome smirked. "Looks like someone's been having naughty little thoughts" she said in lustful voice. "Let me take care of it Inuyasha"

Kagome then kneeled down in front of Inuyasha. She unzipped his pants and the his big cock flung out. That meant he had no boxers on. Kagome was surprised at his size. But the she cupped his balls in her right hand and messaged them and started pumping his shaft with the other one.

Inuyasha let out a loud groan and threw his back against the wall. Kagome started stroking slowing and pumping fast. Inuyasha was just about to release his seed when felt something hot and wet around the head of his cock. Inuyasha looked down and was about to release right there. Kagome was swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and licking over the hole in the head. This was making his head of his cock wet. Then Kagome started taking in his cock.

Kagome started sucking slowly. It was pure torture to Inuyasha and he loving every fucking minute of it! Kagome took more of Inuyasha cock into her wet, hot mouth. Then she started to pump of what wasn't in her mouth slowly.

Inuyasha then put his hand in her soft hair and glided her as she was sucking his cock. He couldn't take it anymore and started fucking her mouth. His breath becoming heavy. His cock started going in deeper and down her throat. His eyes rolled back. The feeling of her throat claming down on his cock was great.

Kagome then started mewing, sending vibrations down Inuyasha's shaft. Inuyasha knew he was about to cum so he went faster. "K-Kagome..I-I'm cumming!" Inuyasha moaned loudly. Then he shot all of his hot cum into her mouth. Kagome drunk it all. She licked her lips and licked off the cum that was on his cock.

Inuyasha had his eyes closed and was panthing heavy. But he wasn't done with this wrench. He than ribbed off her blouse and cut carefully off her bra. Kagome blushed deeply. Inuyasha licked his lips and licked all around her left breast. Kagome moaned and put her hands in his silver locks.

Inuyasha then put his hot let mouth around her left nipple and started messaging the other one. Using his clawed fingers to pinch to carefully. He licked all around her nipple and nibbled on it. Then he switched places to give the other breast attention. Kagome was moaning loudly. Luckily everyone went home otherwise they would have heard her.

After a while of playing with her breast he licked each one before traveling lower. He then pulled off her skirt and her panties. He stood back and looked at her beautiful body. Her face was flushed, her hair a little messy too. He smirked and kneeled down so he was face to face with her pussy. She was so wet. He licked her pussy slowly. Kagome moaned louder. He loved when she made those so sounds. He then dipped his tongue into her moist pussy drinking up her liquid. Her couldn't get enough of her taste. He wanted more. He then moved her tongue up to her clit and licked it in circles.

Kagome was thrusting her hips forward. The pleasure was just too much. She was going to cum soon. Inuyasha then started sucking her clit and inserted two fingers into her. Kagome moaned louder. She didn't care if anyone heard her at this point. Inuyasha moved his fingers slowly at first just to tease her. He then started going faster into her wetness. His fingers going in deeper then he inserted another finger. It was a snug fit her wetness was going down his hand. He sucked her clit harder and faster. He skillfully used his claws to lightly scratch that sweet spot in her.

Kagome then started to thrust down on his fingers, fucking herself with them. "So..good.." She moaned. Inuyasha sucked her clit and swirled his tongue around it and with on last thrust of his fingers she cummed all over his fingers and hand. Stood up and licked his fingers clean. Her cum tasted even better. Then Inuyasha started to changed out of his clothes.

Kagome was in pure bliss. She never came that much before. After she reigned her breath she opened her eyes and saw a naked Inuyasha right in front of her. His hard abs and muscles were perfect. He had a nice 6 pack. His skin was nice and tanned. His cock was still big and throbbing to be inside of her. He then turned her around and bend her down. She put her hands on the wall and spread her legs wide. Inuyasha saw that she was still wet and smirked. He then grabbed her hips and put the head of his cock inside her. Her groaned loudly at how great she felt. Better than he imagined. "Inuyasha stop teasing and fuck me hard already." Kagome said looking at him. Her eyes were filled with lust and love.

Inuyasha then exited from her body and then slammed it home. Kagome and Inuyasha moaned in unsion on how each other felt. Inuyasha started moving in slow, long, deep thrusts. He was teasing her and he knew she loved it. Kagome moaned louder. "Inuyasha please fuck me harder and faster" Kagome begged.

Inuyasha chuckled and moved her right hand to her clit and started circling it, matching it with each of he slow thrusts. "Not until you tell me what you want Kagome." Inuyasha said huskily in her ear. "Now bitch what do you want?" He said as he started nibbling her ear.

"I-I want you to fuck me your hard big cock" Kagome said moaning.

Inuyasha chuckled and granted her wish. He started moving faster and harder into her slick folds. She was so wet and hot. He thrusted hard and deep. He wanted her moan and scream his name in pleasure. He then got a wicked idea. He moved his other hand that was still on hip and raised it. He then smacked that big luscious ass of her's. Kagome gasped at the painful sting but it felt great when he did that. "Now say my name Kagome. Who's fucking you so great right now. Scream it to the world Kagome" He said huskily but he was panthing. He was close but he wasn't cumming until she did.

"You.." Kagome barley said. She could hardly speak. There was so much pleasure. Inuyasha then smacked her ass harder this time giving Kagome more pleasure.

"I said say my name bitch." Inuyasha said panthing. He started going slower and deep. "I-Inuyasha!" Kagome said as her orgasm reached. Inuyasha groaned loudly as her wet walls clamed down on his cock. "Kagome!" Inuyasha moaned loudly. He cummed at the same time she did.

They both stayed there trying to catch their breaths. After a few minutes Inuyasha pulled out of kagome and started getting dressed again. Kagome did too. "Um..Kagome? Theres something I need to tell you." Inuyasha said putting on his last piece of clothing. "Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said buttoning up her blouse.

Inuyasha then pulled her close to him and kissed her lips. It wasn't heated or anything special just a sweet simple kiss. "Kagome I love you ever since the first day I met you." Inuyasha confessed. Kagome had tears of happiness running down her cheek. "I love you too Inuyasha" Kagome then hugged him tight. Inuyasha had a big smile on his face and hugged her back.

"Come on we better get out of here" Kagome said after a little while.

"Yeah your right. You wanna come to my house for a round two baby?" Inuyasha said huskily in her ear and nibbled on it.

Kagome giggled and dragged him down the stairs. "Come on lets go" Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked and put her in his car. Then he got in and drove towards his house.

After a few months Inuyasha proposed to Kagome. Of course she said yes. Now they live happily ever after..

_**~Fin~**_

_**I know it wasn't great but please reviews and tell me what you thought and you can tell me how to make it better if you guys want ^^ Thanks and peace out!**_


End file.
